Goblin Slayer: Self Insert
by hitesh90
Summary: I somehow got reincarnated in Goblin Slayer World. At least I got born in the Royal family even if my father is sometimes a dick. Still, it's not all bad. Look out monsters here I come. I will definitely try to better this world by hook or crook. Self Indulgent. Self Insert (SI). Will contain harem later in the story. Lemons are also heavily featured.
1. A New Start

**Hello, my faithful readers! Today I have brought a Self Insert which happens in the Goblin slayer world.**

**I got this idea while I was reading the light novels. I was surprised when I learned that Goblin Slayer only has 80 stories and most are not worth reading except 2 or 3. So I wrote my own story. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, this is "Goblin Slayer: Self insert". **

**I have also written 5 other stories in the same genre (Self Insert): **

**"Highschool of the Dead: Self insert"; **

**"Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; **

**"Harry Potter: Self Insert"; **

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"; **

**"One Piece: Self Insert";**

**You can read them from my profile page.**

**This is my 5th fan fiction of the Self Insert series. I already have an idea for Naruto; My Hero Academia and some others but they are all in infant phases.**

**Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language)**

**Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer, just my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Starting New Life as an Adventurer**

I reached the Guild before the afternoon.

Although I reached the Water town in the morning, it still took some time to rent a place to crash. The houses in the town were a bit above my budget and the tavern in the guild was also quite expensive if I had to live for a large amount of time.

On the contrary, it was quite cheap to rent the tavern for small periods of time like for 2 or 3 days. After all, adventurers don't stay in one place for a long period of time in this time and era.

Now I could have lived there for a few days and find the place to rent in the meanwhile.

But I didn't want to take the chance.

The adventurers of this time are not some good persons. There is bound to be some bad apples in the bunch and I wasn't going to leave my precious belonging just where they could steal them. I could cast my protection spell but it would only make them think that my belonging had something valuable. And they would try to steal it all the more.

Moreover, I didn't want to pay extra. While the tavern would be cheap, it would still be expensive compared to renting a house. Till now I hadn't needed that much amount of money but I know I could need them in the future. It was better to have some money and not need it rather than not have it and need it. Moreover, some money lying around never hurts someone.

So, in the end, I decided to rent a room in one of the houses on the farms which were on the outskirt of the town. I admit I got the idea from the canon's Goblin Slayer himself.

With that, I got out of the town and went to nearby settlements.

Most people weren't very forthcoming when I introduced myself as an adventurer.

Truthfully they shouldn't too.

Adventures were a rowdy bunch.

They were thugs in simple terms. You don't know which one is good and which one is bad by simply looking at them. Truthfully most were bad sorts and the good ones were far and few in between. The good adventurers also suffered from a bad reputation due to this.

'Maybe by the time cannon starts their reputation will also change' I mused.

Although the Guild was started in my time, in front of my eyes, the adventurers already had a bad reputation.

I gave my father advice on how to properly induct adventures in the Guild and make laws but he was a stubborn bastard. Only in the next few months, I was proven right. Still, my father continued to ignore my advice. I hated all the nobles who filled my father's head with their nonsense. And I hated my father for being so gullible.

Though in the end I applied some cunning and was able to see him the light through some of the good nobles from whom my father listens. Now though I can't do jackshit about it. Fortunately for me, I always planned to leave that place.

I hated the Capital – Constant whining of nobles wanting something or other; cunning council who liked to play games even if the lives of people were at stake. Maidens and courtesans ready at the back of your call. There was no adventure. There was no thrill….

Oh, who am I kidding? I loved that place. It was everything I wanted.

But like the Norse god, Loki, I was discarded for my brother by the King though I was sure that I was his son and not some bastard considering I looked like him. I was also a little younger than my brother who will now become King after my father passes away. And I do hope he gets there as soon as possible by dying a gruesome death.

I really hated that son of a bitch. Due to him, my mother, one of the few things which were good in this fucked up world; the one who I could rely on, passed away a few months ago.

She taught me all the politics from ground zero. She taught me how to word my sentences while speaking to nobles; she taught me how to get my way from the people. She even taught me how to get my way from my father. She taught me so many things that I can't even tell. and that bastard took her away from me, one of the few things which were precious to me.

I told him that getting her pregnant while she was sick was bad but did he listen? No, of course, not. That bastard never listens. She passed away birthing my youngest sister.

And what does the king do? He marries a noblewoman, not a month after her death. Obviously, I flipped out and thus, here I am.

My only regret is that I won't be able to meet my sister considering the king forbade me from visiting her, ever. I really pity my sister. She would never know her fun brother considering my older brother is a stick in the mud type of guy. I think I even remember something about a princess running away from the capital in the canon though I can't be sure considering it's been more than a decade since I read anything about this fictional world. What I wouldn't give to read some wiki pages.

Well enough of my past. Back to the present,

I found the place in the early afternoon after spending my morning by going to every house.

Thankfully, I only had an old ugly trunk to carry otherwise I would have gotten tired carrying around my things. The old trunk was just a cover to protect my belongings from thieves. Nobody would ever think that an old trunk would contain hundreds of gold coins' worth of material.

My trunk had space expansion runes on it done by yours truly.

With the runes, I could keep 5 times the amount, a simple trunk would carry. The trunk actually contained my armors, weapons, and a few other things. They were the only thing I was allowed to take other than my clothes. I hid my royal clothes and my savings in the secret compartment just in case it was stolen.

I don't need my royal clothes now but you never know when you would need to impress someone. And as an exiled prince, I still have enough royalty to command some masses and even nobles. I will sell the clothes when my growth spurt will make them unusable.

Thankfully, the runes were covered with paint so that no one suspects anything. With no protection spell on it, the trunk appeared to be a normal trunk albeit on the expensive side. Sometimes, it was better to hide the expensive things in plain sight. No one would think that it contains a fortune worth of things in it.

Still, the trunk was far from the ultimate model, I dreamt of having.

'I will need to experiment with it to make it blood locked and maybe feather-light too' I mused stifling a grimace at having to walk while carrying the trunk. While it may have expansive runes, it did nothing for the weight.

Anyway, the house, I rented was a 2 story house made of woods just like every other house outside the cities and towns. Only the buildings inside the walls are made of concrete. This is done as a precaution all over the country in case of invasion or war. That way, the cost of building it back is significantly reduced once the conflict is over.

Anyway, the owner of the house was a middle-aged man. He took a look at me and just nodded when I asked for a room although he raised an eyebrow as if asking me if I was stupid when I told him that I was an adventurer.

Well, I didn't want to lie to get the lodgings.

Consider this – If somehow the owner gets to know about me being an adventurer after some time, it would have created a problem for both of us. That's why I didn't lie. I didn't tell him this as I didn't want to lose the only place that agreed to house me.

Still, he agreed to give me a room in exchange for rent, at the end which is all that matters. I didn't wait for a second and instantly agreed.

I learned that he had the surrounding lands as farms on which he grew crops. He also had a scoop of chickens and a few cows as an extra income source.

We decided the rent to be 2 Gold coins per month for the lodging after a little bargaining, which was quite cheaper than everyone else, even the tavern. My room was on the 1st floor. It only had a kitchen attached to it but still, it was enough.

I put my things in the room and got out after eating a little bit of left up salted meat from the morning.

With lunch eaten, a full stomach, and a place to crash, I started walking to the town for my main objective.

It was an old town built on the ruins of older ruins a few decades ago. It was named Water Town as a river went through the city. The population has yet to cross halfway through the benchmark to become a city otherwise it would have been known as Water City. By my calculation, the capital is at least 10 times its size.

The Adventure Guild here was just next to the town gate. The shops for armory and taverns were also quite near. It was quite clever of them to put all the ruffians away from the main city. That way the town people would not interact with the 'rowdy' adventurers, any more than it was necessary.

The Guild was adequate but it was still quite smaller than of the capital's Adventure Guild. It had an administrative office, tavern, and an inn. But the similarity to the canon ended there. From what I remembered, which was not a lot, it should have been built of white stone which would have lent it an air of tranquility. It should have actually looked like it could have been a bank. But it was made of simple concrete and no one would mistake it for a bank.

'Maybe the changes will be due to Sword Maiden' I mused.

I totally didn't come to this place to bang Sword maiden. This town was just close to the capital. Well, at least it is what I tell myself to convince me that I am not a dude whose sole motive is to bang chicks. Moreover, she will still be a preteen by my calculations. And I had a policy to never fuck a girl who is younger than 16.

Well, truthfully that's not much considering I have never fucked a girl in this life.

In this time and era, there are brothels in every town and I was from the capital where the quality and quantity of whores and prostitutes are quite a bit good. With the average life expectancy to be in the early '20s, the people don't care about the diseases. Moreover, if they get it, they can get healed with magic.

I didn't want to take the chance. Trust me, I didn't have any shortness of pussies but I didn't do it. With my luck, I could just imagine encountering a non-curable sex disease.

That doesn't mean that I was inexperienced. There were other ways to get pleasure.

You wouldn't believe but there was this girl who did things with her mouth that nobody else could. And another girl who had enormous breasts and could give one hell of a Boobjob. Then there was this girl who gave the best massages.

I cursed my father once again, for exiling me away from all those pleasures.

'Well I can't change the past' I thought bitterly.

Moreover, it isn't like I could find those things in other places. Every major town has more than a few brothels. And I am sure, I could find one of my standards here too.

But not now,

'Business before pleasure' is my motto.

And that brings us to the present.

I walked boldly into the Guild without breaking any stride. The Guild was empty as it was sometime after, noon. Most of the adventurers were out on their quest. Some, who were not were milling around and about in the area. They were boasting or asking about each other's adventures. I tuned them out, not wanting to hear their drivel. I already heard much of it in the capital.

Seeing one of the receptionists was free, I started walking in her direction. Seeing me walking to her, the receptionist plastered a smile on her face. Well, I have to give her points for trying but I could easily see it was a fake one. I saw much of it in the capital as well. If it was old me he would have raised an eyebrow at seeing her fake smile. I would have even ordered her not to do that in front of me but I have matured since then.

She was only doing what is taught to her. She was obviously in this line for quite some time. She could be even the first receptionist that this town had been assigned to by the guild.

I checked her out while walking towards her. Black hair, green eyes, average figure. I would say that her age was 20+ easily.

It is quite difficult to judge anyone's age here. Everyone looks just damn pretty. Everyone was always in their peak appearance. They only start to age once they pass the 50-year mark (not many reach that age). Even then, some look good till they are in their 60's. Once they reach their point, they quickly start to age.

This is not the only freaky thing. Their appearance is also quite different than the humans of my previous world. They have big eyes, many types of eye and hair colors, and a few other things.

Considering, this is a magical fictional world, I was not surprised.

She was wearing a gentle expression. Her immaculate outfit was impeccably kept. Her black hair was down giving her a mature look. A quick glance around the hall left me no doubt that her work as a receptionist was demanding here too. And that she showed none of the strained demeanor that was all too common among professional receptionist was a sign of how well she knew her job.

"Welcome to the Adventurers Guild! What can I do for you today?" She said wearing a fake smile. If I hadn't dealt with this type before I wouldn't have been able to distinguish it. Still, I know she just wanted to be polite. There was a saying in the Guild that you don't send the adventure with anything other than a smile. I still haven't been able to discern from where that originated.

"Hello! I am here to register as an adventure" I said in a perfectly calm voice mimicking her fake smile. She wouldn't be able to distinguish my smile from a real one as I had tons of practice with it in the capital back when I had to deal with the nobles.

"Is that… right?" She said. Her sweet expression momentarily slipping as she hesitated briefly, seeming at a loss of words. I felt her eyes moving from my face down my body.

'Oh right'

I already hid my royal clothes when I started the journey. And in place of it, I wore some normal clothes, well as normal as a commoner could. I got them from a corpse of a man I found while journeying here. I already washed the blood off it but it still had a few holes from the arrows that were used to kill the man. Judging by nothing else I found on the body, I suspected that he was killed by the bandits.

At that time, it helped me hide my identity by wearing these commoner clothes. Moreover, the journey had left me bedraggled. She probably thought I was some other street urchin aiming to be Adventurer. Well, it's her loss if she can't see talent when she sees one.

She resumed her smile with practiced ease and said "I see. Can you read and write?"

"Yes," I curtly replied feeling a little offended even if I know she is just doing her job thoroughly, though I had to give her some points as there was not even a hint of mockery in her tone.

"Then fill this out, please. If there is anything you don't understand, just ask. You can leave 'Abilities' and 'Adventure History' spots Blank. The guild will fill those later" She said giving me a white sheet.

It was the Adventure sheet. Black letters paraded across the light brown vellum. I nodded and took the sheet and pen from her hands.

**Name: Sasuke** (Obviously a lie. Can't tell my real name without making a scene)

**Age: 15** (Actually it is 14 but they won't accept my form otherwise. Although they can't tell whether I am younger, I look older due to the mature vibes I give. At least that's what I tell myself)

**Sex: Male **

**Class: Multi **

**Hair color: Red**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Body Type: Lean and Muscled **

**Weight: 76 KG**

**Height: 5'7 (168 cm)**

**Skills: Magic **(Actually, I was skilled in hand to hand combat and weapons too but I didn't mention them as that would have been suspicious)

**Spells: 3**

**Miracles: Nil **

**Abilities:**

**Adventure History: Nil**

Now I know what you are saying. How could I write my name when the characters call each other by their profession?

Well, truthfully the canon's naming is a load of bull. Think for a second. There are many people who are in the same profession. How can they be called without getting confused who is who?

Simple! We differentiate them from each other, by their original name.

Moreover, think – what would have Goblin Slayer filled in his sheet for the name. He couldn't have written Goblin Slayer as the name came after he started to get recognized for his goblin slaying. I suspected that either the author was just being lazy or he wanted to do something different when he named the characters.

In any case, I filled out the form in no time and handed the finished sheet to her. She was surprised to see me write it in surprisingly good handwriting and a short time, as she looked up at my face when she looked at the sheet for the first time. I just raised my eyebrow and stared back.

"_Yes I can write in good handwriting, and yes I am, educated,"_ my expression said it all.

She blushed a little at getting caught and instantly looked down.

Once she read it, she again looked at me. No doubt thinking about how I can know about Magic when I am obviously a street-urchin. I just raised an eyebrow again. She even blushed again. But instead of looking down, she started to speak up. Words somehow froze in her mouth. She maybe thought otherwise and didn't say anything.

She then took a silver stylus and carved a series of flowing letters into a white porcelain tile. She then slid the tile across the desk to me. I looked it over and discovered it bore the same information as my adventure sheet in closely spaced and small letters.

"This will serve as your Identification. It is very important. It will be used to corroborate your identity if something happens to you so try not to lose it, Okay" She said full in lecture mode.

'Maybe she was trying to cover her mistake by lecturing me' I mused

I just nodded not wanting to imagine my death so horrific that they will need some tag to identify my identity. Even so, they can't identify my real identity anyway.

That thought gave me a pause for a moment.

In case I died, there would be no way to deliver that message to my family, especially my brother. While I disliked his attitude for being subservient to the king, he was still the boy whom this body's previous occupant sparred and played. When I hijacked his body, he did leave an impression on me.

I shook my head of the stray thoughts.

The receptionist didn't notice my thoughts wander and continued without pausing "The quests are posted over there" She indicated a corkboard that covered almost an entire wall. Well it appears I will not be out of the job easily "Choose ones that are appropriate to your level, of course" She said in the end

"Personally..." She continued "...I'd recommend getting your feet wet by cleaning the sewers," She said

I just nodded and slipped the tile in my pocket. Pickings were slim since a huge crowd of adventurers has been going over all morning. And in no way was I going to those 'Sewers' quests. I have already killed so it doesn't bother me anymore. Moreover, some greenhorns could take that quest. Chances of fatality are low on those quests after all compared to the goblin quests which are also porcelain rank quests.

I also wondered how they can have the 'Rat' and 'Cockroach' problem. This was Water Town after all. I distinctly remembered that they didn't have such a problem when Goblin slayer visited it.

'Maybe they ceased to exist when Sword Maiden came into the picture' I mused.

Just thinking about her makes my cock goes all stiff. I couldn't wait for the day when I meet her. Then again she will still be a pre-teen for now. Moreover, I remember that she didn't have those amazing breasts during her teen years when she was on the secret mission to defeat the Demon Lord.

Shaking my thoughts away I looked over there searching for 'Goblins' related quests. I didn't have to look around much. Like in the novel, veteran adventurers didn't take it so newbie adventurers had to deal with the Goblins.

Surprisingly there was only 1 quest. Apparently, a village by the northern river was facing some Goblin problem. First, they only stole some corps but later got bold and started stealing livestock. They also injured a young man on guard when he tried to stop them from kidnapping a girl. The quest was only a day old. Thankfully, it was also a porcelain-ranked quest.

I took it to the receptionist. She checked the quest sheet and nodded.

"The Reward for this quest could only be 2 Silver coins at most. Are you sure you want to take this? It could be dangerous without a party" She asked

Yeah, I totally forgot to tell you how the rewards work. It was actually my idea which my father agreed on later. The capital gives a certain amount of money to the guilds that are all over the place. The capital already assigned a certain amount of coins for certain monsters. Still, sometimes it is not enough and in that case, quest givers give some money from their pocket. But at least this way the villagers won't become stingy and come to the Guild only when their options are dire.

Villagers still praise me to this day for that.

What? You thought I would do all of that, free. No, I wasn't that noble. I couldn't gain any monetary reward for that and I didn't even need that after enjoying more than a decade of royal life. There was only one thing that I needed, and that was popularity. So, I started a rumor which ironically, was the truth.

Even now, after the last incident which led me to the banishment, small folk loves me. Judging by the number of people I heard, my banishment still remains the most popular news.

I also proposed an EMI payment method in case someone doesn't have the money but it was rejected by my father, our 'benevolent' king. Let's not talk about that man. Even thinking about him makes me so angry.

Still, I wasn't here for the money. Sure 2 Silver coins seem a little less for a party but for a single man it was more than enough.

'Well judging by the quest, there should be a maximum of a dozen goblins. Most probably wanderers' I thought. Still, I can't be fully sure about that

I just nodded.

"Very well" She sighed and then explained to me the outline of the quest which I had already read.

She looked at me like I was a dead man walking.

On the one hand, I found it good that she was worrying over no named urchin. On the other hand, I was a little annoyed that she would underestimate me even if I wrote my abilities. Even if I didn't fully disclose my abilities, they were quite more than most steel-ranked adventurers. But then again she may have thought that I lied in my sheet. It wasn't that uncommon for newbies to lie in their sheets.

Although I wanted to ask for other Goblin related quest that newbie adventurers took, I decided not to do that. I was only 10th rank after all. She wouldn't tell me about any other quest – which I was certain of. She already thinks that I will lose my life doing this quest.

First I have to show her my prowess and only then will she take me seriously.

God that sounded lewd when I think about it.

I shook my head of any lust-filled thoughts.

'I really need to get to a brothel. It's been weeks since I had any release' I thought with amusement.

I just nodded to her and went back to my room but not before buying an adventure tool kit and potions for a few copper coins. The adventure kit contained a rope and some other things that can prove useful during a quest.

…**..**

**And, done with the first chapter (4.8k words)**

**So how did you like the 1****st**** chapter? Be sure to comment and leave suggestions. I have already decided to add Sword Maiden as the lead Harem Member. I was also thinking of adding Alchemist. You can tell me which female character would you like MC paired with.**

**On further Note: This is just a trial run. I won't update another chapter until the English version of Volume 10 is released. But then again I might update. It all depends on the mood.**

**Also, make sure to check out my other stories in the same genre (Self Insert)**


	2. First Quest

**Chapter 2**

**The First Quest**

Once I reached my room, I quickly wore my armor and grabbed my weapons.

Truth be told, I definitely copied some of Goblin slayer's ideas into my armor.

My black colored armor was made of Mithril and Hard leather.

Most of it was Mithril though.

The Mithril was connected by hard leather on the joints so that it doesn't make any sound and restrict my movements. Moreover, it had Mithril chainmail stuck to the leather on the inside just in case someone slips past the leather. There was also a thin leather layer on the inside after the chainmail for comfort.

All in all, it was quite good armor.

It didn't restrict any movements at all. I also had 2 small and round Mithril shields stuck on my arms.

My leg armor was the same. I was specific when I ordered it as I knew I will be going against Goblins one day. And as they are small, they will definitely attack my legs. Its main parts were made of Mithril while joints were connected by tough leather which had Mithril chainmail stuck on the inside which was also attached to the hard leather inside.

Also, my knees had Mithril spikes to act as a weapon just in case. I thought of having Mithril spikes attached to my elbows but my trainer shot that idea down very quickly and taught me the reason rather painfully as to why it was a bad decision.

My shoes were again made of Mithril, even the sols. They were also covered with leather on the inside to provide comfort.

My helmet was also made of Mithril while it was covered with leather on the inside to soften the blow. Although it was open from the front, unlike Goblin slayer's helmet. The reason – I didn't want to compromise my field of vision if I had to fight in the daylight. It covered my head, ears, chin, and my neck. There was no space between my armor, although I could cover all of my head like goblin slayer by sliding a, part to the front of the helmet that rests on the top.

All in all, my whole armor was super lightweight so my speed also didn't get affected – much.

Well, it was tons better than the steel one, that's for sure. I also have a similar one but it's made of steel instead of Mithril. And trust me it is heavier than this and decreases the speed marginally. I just had it just for emergency cases and training.

(.'. Mithril is a metal which is stronger and lighter than steel)

Last but not least was a small black cloth which was enchanted by yours truly to block harmful gases. I would later learn that it doesn't block the smell of shit and blood though.

As for my weapons – I had 4 enchanted blades on me. First was a normal-sized bastard sword for fighting in open space, a perfect size for me. 2 short swords, perfect for fighting in closed spaces like caves, and 1 dagger for multi-purposes.

Thankfully, I wouldn't need my Bastard Sword for the Goblins so I left it there.

All weapons were enchanted to be forever sharp and everlasting by again – yours truly. The enchantments were not something difficult. But the enchanters were very rare. A simple enchantment to any weapon adds a zero to their cost. Most enchantment for the weapon is for everlasting and sharpness. Only a few have some special enchantments.

If the adventurer work didn't work out for me, I could easily take care of myself by enchanting weapons.

Unfortunately, I couldn't enchant armor that easily. And it is not worth the effort. I was a growing boy after all. I didn't want to enchant an armor that wouldn't be fitting me in a year. In fact, it's been more than 6 months since I modified it. It is starting to constrict again. I will have to give it to a blacksmith to get it modified sometime soon. I just hope there is a blacksmith here that is good enough.

I have decided that when I reach my proper height, only then will I enchant my armor. Till then I can make do with this one. Moreover, enchantments are not forever.

Although my swords are enchanted, they will lose their enchantments over time and use.

A simple sword could be used to deal with 4-5 people as it chips away with fat and blood. Sometimes it even breaks when it crosses hard bones of hard creatures. People like me who are skilled in ways of the sword could kill 9 to 10 people with it. And with a Mithril sword the number could raise up the number to 30 or you could say that it triples. And if we use a basic enchanted blade it could kill 20 times.

But then again Mithril could store more magic and thus more enchantments. Even if its enchantments wore off, I could just apply my magic and fill those enchantments again if the blade doesn't break midbattle. But that is for the future when I will need to face strong monsters. That time I will need a powerful weapon to combat them.

By my estimation, I could use my swords to kill approx 200 beings before the enchantments break away as my weapons were made of steel with basic enchantments. Considering that, I haven't used them since I enchanted them, I am sure, I wouldn't need to enchant the weapons for a few months.

If my swords were made of Mithril, I would have been able to defeat 600 beings before it had broken but I don't think I would need that type of weapon this early.

Mithril is quite costly than steel. 1 Kilo of Mithril is the same price as 5 Kilo Steel so having steel weapons, was more profitable. I could easily enchant some other sword if this breaks away. It uses just 5% of my magic reserves of a day to enchant just 1 normal sword… I am just so awesome.

The con of using a steel enchanted sword is that it is a bad matchup against powerful monsters. You need to have a weapon that could last long as they are tough and you don't know when the fight would be over.

I didn't use steel armor as Mithril armor was more profitable after all a nick could be fatal if your luck is bad. Weight was one of the big factors too. The steel armor was like I said, for emergencies and training.

I fastened 2 short swords on both my sides and hid the dagger on my thigh. I also had an Adventure's Tool Kit, some dried meat, a water skin in my pouch on the left. I don't know when I could need them.

I took 2 small bottles of potion in my other pouch and changed the potion into them. 1 was the Healing potion and the other was the Stamina potion. I didn't think I would need them but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I didn't need the poison-antidote potion as I developed poison immunity by ingesting a small amount of poison every day since I was 4 years old and realized that the world was an unforgiving and cruel place. It was also the time when I hijacked this body from the previous owner.

Anyway, I increased the poison dosage every month after that. A decade later, I am immune to most of the poisons. And the anti-venom potion would not help against the venoms, I am not immune against.

Both bottles were enchanted to be unbreakable by yours truly so that's why I changed the potions into them. I didn't want them to break during the fight.

Feeling ready for the quest, I took off in the direction of the village.

...

It took me only 1 hour to get there. I was on the road for half an hour when I saw my ride to the village. It was going in the same direction and charged just a copper for the ride. It got some protection and I got my ride. Usually, they charge extra but my protection discounted some of the cost. Well, he asked for more but I bargained him down.

Reaching there I met with the village chief who reported the quest. The first thing on the quest is to collect all the information from the quest giver.

The chief was an elderly man who was in his late 40's. Still, he was built like a brick, though I could see that the age was sapping his strength.

The village was quite big in my opinion. There has also been 1 raid last night too. The goblins tried to kidnap a girl but the villagers drove them off. 4 more young men got injured in the struggle. Fortunately, no one got killed.

They didn't know how many of the goblins were there exactly but after asking from everyone it turned out to be number 6. They also don't remember their conditions as the goblins usually attacked in the night.

'And they could be more than that' I mused. Still, I don't think that anyone was leading them. I asked them if the number of goblins has increased but they were quite clueless in that regard too.

Thankfully they knew from which direction they came from.

I was pretty sure that they had some cave for their nest. And I was right. It took me only 20 minutes to find their cave.

The cave appeared abruptly in the middle of the forest just beyond the village. How long had it been there? None of the villagers remembered. It seemed as though it had been there forever—and yet, at the same time, it was like the cave had only just recently come to be, in a flash. Most probably the goblin themselves dug it up. Such an impression was common here in the world, which had not been under human development for very long.

Every part of the world was continually changing. Even among the elves, there was none who knew the exact geography of all places. And now, goblins had made a home in this cave. Were they stragglers, survivors from some battle? Or just wild creatures, nobody knew.

What people did know was that goblins had appeared out of that cave, attacked the village, stolen some livestock, and finally tried to kidnap a woman.

'_A common tale_' I thought. Including the part where someone came to the Adventurers Guild to file a quest. Thankfully they did it before some woman was actually kidnapped.

Now, I faced the mouth of the cave, hiding in the forest undergrowth, waiting intently for time to go by. The sun had passed its zenith and was working its way down through the sky. I spent quite some time before twilight in observation.

It was my first time seeing any goblins in person. Sure I have seen them in both my lives but only as a drawing or on screen. They were small-sized creatures with green skin. They truly looked evil even by their looks. No woman would willingly sleep with any of them for any price, that's for sure.

'No wonder they had to resort to rapes to get some new boys' I mused

The goblins went in and out of their nest, showing no sign of noticing me. The guards didn't take their jobs seriously, standing around almost; it seemed, out of habit. They didn't look starved to me.

'Most probably as they are feeding on the livestock and crops they stole from the village' I theorized.

The patrol changed every 2 hours. This meant there were at least 6 Goblins for sure as they had to patrol for 12 hours from dawn till dusk.

I couldn't see any totem so the shaman was also out of the picture. And without shaman, there would be no hob. Or it could be – I wasn't sure. If they had hob then they would have attacked with him. Still, I was 90% sure that they were only some wanderers. I wasn't sure that they hadn't kidnapped some girl from the caravans and such. And so smoking them out wasn't an option as it could cause the death of the woman.

I briefly thought whether death will be merciful to her or not. I shook my thought from these dark thoughts.

'I have to remember that Sword Maiden herself got up after the torture the goblins put her through. Moreover, she became a Gold Rank Adventurer which was pretty damn impressive' I reminded myself

It seemed I will have to go in. I sighed and decided to get ready. The goblins I saw were coming and going carrying weapons, sword, and clubs mostly. I just watched them and tried to breathe as quietly as possible. They are cowards for sure. If they get some hint that I was here, they will flee.

Knowing they will be waking up in some 2 hours as it was 2 hours before the evening, I decided to attack when there was still some light. I stepped out of the bushes carefully not wanting to alert them by making noise. Just as a goblin came to change the shift; I picked up 2 heavy stones and threw them towards the goblins.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I am also ambidextrous. Knowing it would be very useful in the future, I trained from the start in using both of my hands. So, I was able to throw the rocks simultaneously.

'Thwack' 'Thwack'

The stones directly impacted their skull making them bleed. They didn't even know what hit them before dying. Their skull caved in from the stones. The bastards didn't even have time to scream. I would have loved to torture these things to death as they torture girls but I was on a mission. Culling them is the very least I could do.

I slowly approached the cave entrance as silently as I could. Fun fact: Their blood is not Red, instead it is green. I wasn't sure how and chalked it up to magic.

First things first – I checked whether they were alive or not by slicing their necks clean. I didn't want to give them any chance to attack.

'2 done' I mentally counted, imitating Goblin Slayer, as I swiped my blades clean from their loincloths and placed into its scabbard. I took the sword from one of the goblins. It was a little smaller than my twin swords. It was even rusty. Still, it was perfectly usable for killing.

Goblins are numerous and I don't want to waste any coin in getting new weapons when I can use theirs. The second goblin had a club as a weapon. I discarded that as it was the size of my wand and probably useless.

I also noticed that my cloth does not hide the scent of blood.

'I will have to add enchantments to it' I mused. But then again it will be beneficial if I get used to the smell of shit and blood. I nodded in my mind and decided against enchanting the cloth for blocking the smell of shit and blood. It will be good practice just in case I don't have my cloth. It wouldn't do for me to get distracted from all the smells while fighting.

It doesn't mean that I wasn't already used to seeing blood. But the monster's blood is something else. It gives a lingering smell of evil.

The next thing I did was used a spell to hide my body, scent, and sound totally. It was actually the first thing I learned instead of the 'Fireball', the 'Lightning strike', or something flashier.

Initially, I actually used 3 different spells to hide each – scent, sound, and body. But with time I learned to be more efficient. Now I only needed a spell to do it although it uses little more than, 6% of my magical reserves instead of 4% that a normal spell takes.

I was so adept at this that I didn't need to verbalize it. But its potency reduces vastly if I didn't verbalize so I just murmured the chant. And lo behold the spell was complete. It was already tried and tested so I wasn't worried about its failure. Now, it would be there for at least 10 minutes before going out.

Moreover, I wasn't worried over using all my spells for the day. Although I wrote that I could only use 3 spells in a day, I could actually use more than two dozen (25) spells. I only wrote 3 as it was the highest I could go without making them suspicious.

A newbie who is able to use 25 spells. Yeah! Like that would go right. They would just think that I am a liar and get me into a problem.

So how I could use so many spells?

It was all thanks to an idea.

I noticed in my early years that most wizards use staff (or staves as they usually called) for the spells or some even without them. So I did an experiment and made a wand. I used a heartstring of a ferocious dragon that an adventurer killed recently then. It didn't work perfectly but it worked. I then experimented with some other parts of magical beasts before settling on the heartstring of another dragon.

I admit I copied this idea from Harry Potter, but it's not important. The most important thing is it worked. Although much of it was trial and error initially, I still made a wand for me after a year.

Most of the trial and error was spent in carving runes and deciding which wood was best useful. I had to check my and the dragon heartstring's compatibility with the wood too. I experimented with different woods from yew to elder. I didn't use any other core as the dragons were the most powerful magical beasts in the world. Some could even talk though all of them were definitely evil.

So instead of a stave, I made a wand. Well, it was not a proper wand and more like a club. It was smaller than the staves but a lot bigger and heavier than wands, which was shown in harry potter movies. Still, with the help of this, I could use many more spells.

My wand was 15 inches long and 2 inches in girth. Its core was a heartstring of an old dragon and its wood was from 7000 Years old Elder tree. It was the only tree that I could find which was the oldest. I could have used some other tree and I even used it but it was less efficient compared to now.

I didn't tell anyone else about the wand as this info could get to the evil faction and I wasn't going to give them any more advantage; At least not before the upcoming war. This doesn't mean that I won't share this knowledge. It's just that very hard to trust someone who would not use it for nefarious deeds.

Moreover, nobody would easily believe me, not until I could prove them my worth. I could have shared it when I was a prince but then too they might have didn't trust me due to my eccentric nature.

Well, my nature is eccentric for them but perfectly good from where I come from.

Now to get inside – I will need light to see. A light source could give away my position to anyone in sight. Moreover, the goblins could easily find me in dark without even the torch due to their unique eyesight. What I wouldn't give for heat-sensing goggles. Hmm, there's an idea. Maybe I could replicate the phenomenon with the help of runes.

In the end, there was only 1 option. I took a torch from my Adventure tool kit and lit it up. It could also be used as a club.

From some other perspective, it would look like a torch was floating on its own as I was totally invisible. The spell only hid the body and the armor or anything the person was wearing.

Suddenly I got an idea. I kicked myself for not thinking of it before. For god's sake, it was a common spell in the Harry Potter series. I am talking about 'Lumos' and 'Nox' spells. Well, next time I will definitely use it after making it from scratch. Yeah, I have to make most of the spells from the scratch. Now, that I don't have any Royal Magician to ask for help, I can't pick their brains for the spell.

I also covered all of my head with the helmet by sliding the panel. I will need it as I was going to fight in the dark anyway. I did not want to get killed by a stray arrow (if they have those). I could now see with only a slit in front of my eyes. Step by step it was getting darker.

A sword I liberated from the goblin in my right hand and torch in my left, I traversed the cave as silently as I could.

Although I have masked my sounds, the goblins could easily find me from the torchlight. I made sure to look around on the path for the side tunnels. Fortunately, there were no side tunnels in the cave. I double-checked just to be sure.

It didn't take me much time to reach the main chamber. They were all sleeping without any care in the world, thinking that the guard would alert them of the danger. The smell of shit and piss was 10 times strong from before. With inhumane effort, I controlled my urge to throw up and withheld a grimace.

Before I could get distracted again, I placed the torch on the ground once I got used to the smell. That way the whole room was lit up and I could see easily. I also uncovered my face by sliding the panel back as I didn't want to miss any goblin. And then with that, I killed the largest goblin among them by stabbing the sword through the mouth so that he does not scream and alert others.

The goblin I killed was a bit bigger than the rest of them and looked like to be the leader.

'Maybe he is transitioning into his higher form of Hobgoblin' I wondered.

I twisted the sword as an extra precaution to make sure he would die without making any sound. Still, the bastard made some noise when he was choking down on his own blood.

The other Goblins started to wake up from the sound. Still, they were groggy from the sleep so I had some time to finish them off.

I took out the sword from his neck while deftly ignoring the blood squirting out from his neck and sent it through the face of the nearby goblin. I noticed that the other 2 goblins were somewhat awake and reaching their respective weapons.

Knowing and feeling that the blade was already useless to me by blood and fat; I picked up the ax lying beside the corpse of the leader and threw it to the nearest goblin. It got stuck into his chest and he easily went down. I wasn't sure if he was killed but he was definitely out of commission for now. The last goblin took the situation and made for the run.

'Not on my watch' I thought.

I wasn't going to let him escape. He will only learn from this encounter and spread suffering. I picked up a big stone from the ground and threw it with all my might. It struck his head dead-on. He went down and didn't move at all. Blood pooled around him and other goblins. I was breathing hard when I was done. I took a moment myself to calm my breathing.

Still, I quickly checked on all of the goblins to make sure they were dead.

They were. I was half expecting them to try to kill me or make a break for it. But they were clearly dead.

Now that they were dead I sighed in relief. I don't know how but just killing those 6 took a little toll on me. Like I said, I was breathing a little hard in the end. With my skill, I didn't get any blood on my armor while fighting.

Now that the danger was over, I looked around the main hall of the cave.

Truthfully it was a mess. Bones of small animals like birds, squirrels, rats, etc were lying around. Bits and pieces of some carcass were also there. Thankfully there was no woman that they had kidnapped as I couldn't see any corpse or human bones. There were also no hidden chambers. I was very thorough in checking. Truthfully I didn't want to kill goblin children today no matter how they turn out to be.

I would have done it though. Thankfully there were none.

In the end, I piled their corpses outside the cave and divested them of their weapons. There were 3 clubs and an ax which were usable. I already used the other sword during the massacre. I took them and placed them on my belt. I already made sure that my belt could carry extra weapons when I ordered it to be made just for this type of situation. With that, I turned back to the cave.

With a long breath, I swished my wand and sealed the cave. It took nearly a minute to do that and about 40% of my magical reserve. That was equivalent to 10 spells.

With 1 and a half spell, I used in the starting to mask the senses and a half spell used to start a campfire in the morning to cook breakfast; the number came to be 12.

I had 13 more spells to go.

Well, I had 8-10 spells more to go in truth.

The thing is – I always make sure to try to use more than 3/4th of my magical reserve every day. So that it increases a little bit the next day. It was a perfectly tested method by yours truly to increase the magical reserve. More than 95% risk getting magical exhaustion and less than 30% don't do anything, much. The best outcome was to use 70-90% of the magical reserve. And that meant using 18 to 23 spells.

I also tied all the goblins to a rope and carried them back. The battle only took 10 minutes in total so there was still light for little less than 2 hours. The walk back to the village was quite soothing. Adrenaline already wore off and with it came some fatigue. By the time I reached there, my masking spell came undone.

I left the goblins on the edge of the forest. I drank some water from the river to cool off and filled the wineskin pouch with it. I collected the goblins as I went directly to the village chief who was talking to a man.

Seeing me walking in their direction, the man pointed me out to the chief just when I reached there.

"It is done," I said to him making my presence known.

"Oh! Thank you very much for killing those Goblins" He said turning to me. Relief and happiness were clear in his voice.

"There were 6 in total. Corps and livestock were already eaten when I reached there. I only salvaged these 5 crude weapons" I told him showing the weapons. I asked him if he wanted any which he nodded so I had to part with them. I wasn't stingy. I was already well off. He signed the paper so that I could show it to the guild for getting my payment.

"There was something I was meaning to ask," I said to him to which he just nodded

"Can the goblin meat be used to feed the pigs in your village?" I asked him wanting to know an answer. I thought about this while I was in the capital but I couldn't exactly ask anyone without getting laughed at. Usually, the monster's corpse is just left there or burnt off in some rare cases. In my opinion, it was a waste of perfectly good meat.

He was taken aback at my question.

"Err we haven't tried it before but we can do that now," He said after mulling about it.

I agreed and gave him a gold coin for his troubles.

"Make sure to do that and tell me about the outcome. I will come back whenever I get free" I took a pause before continuing "And In case if the pig dies, I will even compensate you properly. Be sure to tell me which parts are poisonous. Also, burn their corpse if their whole body is poisonous. Also, if Pigs started to get aggressive or start showing any other abnormal behavior, kill it, and burn it. Like, I said before, I will compensate you for your losses" I suggested to him before turning away and walking away.

Suddenly I remembered something.

I turned back "The cave where the goblins were living. It is just 10 minutes away in the middle of the forest. It would have only used by other goblins in the future so I sealed it up. Still, it is a good place for the goblins to live. So make sure to check it every few days to make sure" I said.

"How will we find the place?" He asked

"You will find some clues about skirmish taking place there. I trust you can easily find it" I said before walking away.

While I was exiting the village, I got an idea and came back. After asking around, I healed the boys who got injured during the last night's raid. I knew enough healing spells to patch cuts and bruises which was enough for them. This decreased my reserves to 40% seeing as it took 12% of my reserves to heal them.

I didn't do it out of my good heart. This helped me in getting positive popularity in the village. And in time a good reputation is profitable for this line of work. The second reason was that it would make sure that the chief does as he promised. I already made sure that he would fulfill the deal by paying him upfront but it never hurts to be thorough.

Unfortunately for me, nobody was going back to the city so I had to travel on foot.

...

'I will need to buy a horse for traveling fast' I mused as I reached the guild. Seriously the time wasted in traveling was quite much. A Horse would certainly be a boon. With it, I can do 2-3 quests like this every day. By my estimation, it will cut back the traveling time by at least 80%. But, the problem is Horses are quite expensive. Moreover, their upkeep is also not cheap. It was the reason why most of the adventures don't have horses.

It took me 1 and a half an hour to reach the Guild. Knowing I wouldn't be able to take another quest, I jogged to the water town to burn some energy. It was also a good way to remain in shape and increase stamina. I took a break in between. What? You thought I could run for 1 and a half hours, straight? That's adorable.

I can't.

I am still a 14-year-old boy.

Well, this body is still 14 years old.

I have to take a few breaks in between.

I could have used a spell to make me faster but it only lasts for 2 minutes, as most of the fights are usually over in that amount of time.

For that time, my speed is 2 times my normal speed. The cost is a spell worth of my magic reserves. If I use more magic than I could become even faster and for a longer time. The highest I have gone is 6 times and it used 6 spells worth of my magic reserves. More than that, my body starts to get hurt.

I also feel a little sore after using the spell. Though if I regulate my speed to be less than 4 times of my own, then I don't feel sore. I suspect that the spell let the person use his full strength and speed. I am talking about the freaky strength which lets the mothers pull out their babies from the wreckage. Once the limit is surpassed, the spell starts to damage the body.

But still, compared to everyone else I am far more powerful. I suspected that I was born with a mutation. Even during my childhood, I was quite powerful. My weight is quite more than it should be and I drown very easily.

I suspected that I was somewhat like Captain America, only a weaker version. I had a larger stamina. I could run faster than even some adults. I healed very fast. These were a few things that were the product of this mutation.

This was also the reason that some form of consciousness remained of the previous occupant of the body seeing as how his skull didn't open when he fell down from the stars directly on his head at the age of 4.

This mutation played a large role in my life. I was only able to master weapons because of that. My healing factor allowed me to go longer frequently.

Anyways, in the break that I took from jogging, I cooked the meat jerky. I produced fire for cooking manually which took a little time. I didn't use any spell as I wanted to save it for the warding that I would need to do for my room.

By the time I reached here, the evening has come and gone. The stars were twinkling into the night while 2 moons shone brightly in the sky.

The image of 2 moons in the sky really hit the home that this is a fictional world. Even after a decade of arriving here, I expect a single moon in the sky instead of 2.

Anyway, the Guild was filled with all the adventurers who came back after doing the quest. They were telling or regaling their story to each other. I tuned them out as I didn't want to hear their lie-filled story. What they tell and what actually happened are totally different things. I zeroed on the receptionist. Thankfully she was still there. It took some time for my turn to come while I waited in the line.

The receptionist at first didn't recognize me although she was clearly surprised when she saw my tag. Like I said she probably thought I was going to die. She gave me the reward money after checking the quest sheet which I had to get signed from the quest giver.

Yeah, many new adventurers were also surprised when they learned that information. The guild also checks on the quest giver to confirm too. Again this idea was of yours truly. And if for some reason quest giver died or was unavailable then Guild only gives the adventurer money after checking on the village and confirming that the quest is complete. This continues until the adventurer built a little trust in the guild. It was a great way to avoid con adventurers.

And in case, for some reason, the adventurer is unable to get it signed, an inspector could confirm the truth. This helps in getting the truth as no one can lie to an inspector due to their blessings.

As it was already dark, I took off to my place to crash. Today was quite a big day and I wasn't in any shape to take any new quest. Nor was there any time to do it. Come to think of it I haven't actually rested properly in the last 4 days since I was exiled.

I took off my helmet when I reached near the farm. With a thud, I dropped my armor and my helmet in the trunk. I wasn't in any position to use any more spells. I was physically exhausted. Still, I preserved and swished the wand to clean my room. It used up a spell to fully clean the room as it was very dirty instead of half a spell it normally uses. All the dust was placed in the corner.

I also set up basic protection wards. It stops anyone to magically spy on me. It also stops anyone with harmful intentions from coming in by zapping them. If the person tries again, then the zapping level increases from low pain to high pain and then death level. It also paralyzes them for 20 hours so I can see who wants me harm.

The warding spell took 6 spells worth of my magical reserve totaling my spell usage to 22. And that wouldn't last for more than 12 hours. I will need to properly enchant the walls to increase the length of the warding spell. Then again I didn't want my efforts to go waste if for some reason I had to ditch this place.

'I will need to look for a permanent base. Maybe some type of warehouse' I mused

By the time I was done, I was ready to drop at any moment. My eyelids were dropping from exhaustion. I decided to leave the thought of residence for tomorrow.

I was asleep before I even hit the bed.

**...**

**When I edited this story, the new chapter had more than 12k words, which was quite a bit larger than I wanted for a story like Goblin slayer. That's why I broke it in 2 chapters. The next chapters will also be in 4k to 7k words range.**

**The next update will be tomorrow.**

**Also, I opened a pat-re-on account recently. If anyone would like to donate, they could go there and donate. The donation would never be a factor in updating any of my stories. The ID is the same: Hit1903. **


	3. New base

**Hey Guys, I am back with a new chapter.**

**I noticed that this story reached the top 10 pretty early but only recently it came in the top 5.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. Hopefully, all those who have accounts got my answer through PM.**

**I have been waiting for the English version of "Goblin Slayer Gaiden 2: Tsubanari no Daikatana" for more than a year to come in English but sadly it appears, it has not been released. the manga version also updated recently.**

**So, I have decided to continue the story. Initially, I was thinking of starting a little before the Goblin Slayer: Year 1 but the time skip for that would have been 6-7 years. I even wrote about 7k+ words for that chapter. ****But I have decided to wait a little more before publishing it. **

**In the meantime, I have written this chapter, to decrease the time-skip, a little. I have also edited and updated the previous chapter.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. Hopefully, all those who have accounts got my answer through PM.**

**My story count has risen up to 9 in the same genre (Self Insert) since I wrote and updated this story. They all are:**

**"High School of the Dead: Self insert"; **

**"Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; **

**"Harry Potter: Self Insert"; **

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"; **

**"Friends: Self Insert"; **

**"See: Self Insert"; **

**"One Piece: Self Insert"**

"**My Hero Academia: Self Insert". **

**You can read them from my profile page.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer, just my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Promotion**

**A Month later**

**Adventure Guild, Water Town**

It has been a month since I joined as an adventurer and a little less than a month since I started my life as an adventurer.

I must say I have not been bored.

While my life at the capital was quite luxurious, it didn't have the joy of sheer freedom, I get to experience without the eyes of every noble watching my step wanting to capitalize on my mistakes.

I can do anything and everything (under law or sometimes around it) without explaining myself to anybody (read: father/king). I can flirt with any girl. I can go to the brothel anytime I want. There were no nobles trying to hurt me by taking my favorite girls or commenting on my behavior.

Hell, I don't have to listen to anyone and be polite. I could just tell them to fuck off without facing any reprisals. I could get shit faced drunk and no one would bat an eye.

I didn't know what I missed for being a prince. Still, I got to say being a prince and learning everything to survive in this world was a good trade-off for not having full freedom.

After tasting the freedom, I have decided that I am never going to the capital unless it is work-related.

I really liked my new situation very much.

While I miss foiling the plots of nobles and sometimes getting them killed, the freedom without the title of the 2nd prince hanging over my head is something else.

I must say I am getting the hang of it.

Its been a month since I was exiled from the capital and since then, I have never looked back at my life at the capital.

In the last month, I have completed 30 quests, in total. Most of them were of porcelain rank but few were obsidian too.

In the first week alone, I completed 6 quests as I was still settling in at that time. Naturally, this led the receptionist thinking that I was good enough and she stopped nagging me for taking sewage quests.

I only got to do obsidian rank quests recently, once I proved that the completion of porcelain rank quests were not flukes. The receptionists were also unwilling to give me obsidian rank quests as I hadn't formed any adventurer party. Only after 2 weeks of completing 12 porcelain quests, was I able to convince them to give me higher-ranked quests.

Still, I was happy with the number of quests, I had done in less than a month. That might look a low number but trust me, it was quite a high number. I only left easy quests for the newbies so that they don't die in completing a higher-ranked quest which I take myself.

Most newbies take more than 2 months to complete these numbers of quests. And I did them in less than half the time as I only took breaks on the last day of the week. Hell, my rate of completion of quests was more than 1 quest per day even with the 4 days off that I took to recuperate in the last month.

With a horse to travel fast, the rate of completion increased quite a bit.

Just in the last week, since I got the horse, I have been able to complete 10 quests with 2 quests per day.

I would have completed more quests if I had gotten a horse sooner.

Unfortunately, I was only able to get the horse a week ago and it was only due to luck otherwise, it would have taken longer.

I was not surprised.

I knew it wouldn't be easy getting a horse, especially in a town. If I had been in a city, I would have gotten it easily. But there wasn't a city anywhere near the water town.

Not many want to lose a faster way of transportation, especially people living in the towns. In this age, horses are the only safe way of traveling fast. Some use bulls but they are quite slow. Only traders use them as they need to transport their products which are heavy and not something horses can be used for.

At first, I didn't even know where to even get a horse. I asked around but no one wanted to talk to an adventurer. Only when I asked in my civilian get up, did I start getting the answers.

Unfortunately, there was no horse breeder in the town and no one was willing to sell their own horses.

I thought of a replacement but was surprised by the results when I asked around. There were a few ways around purchasing the horse but they all came with their own problems.

I could have rent a horse but the owners charged exorbitant prices for even a day. Moreover, if something happens to the horse, the person renting has to pay for the loss. And I could just guess the price the owners would charge if they think they could get away with it. And those are the minor problems. The main problem was that no one was willing to give a horse to an adventurer. They just don't trust them.

In the end, it was by some form of luck that a Horse Breeder passed the town with a group of 9th rank adventurers who were protecting him.

At first, he tried to give me weak and old horses for high prices but I was not an amateur. I knew everything needed to know about a good horse. My trainer back at the capital made sure to teach me that when he taught me horse riding some years ago.

Still, somehow the word leaked that I was looking for a horse. The horse breeder knew I was a little desperate and thus refused to budge an inch in the prices. I had no choice but to refuse to purchase the horse as I refused to pay a sum enough for 2 horses for just a single horse. The horse breeder thought he was being clever by acting cool. I knew he thought I was just bluffing and would come back to purchase the horse due to my desperation.

He was not wrong.

I was thinking along the same lines but only a little differently.

I learned that he was in the town for only a day. And thus planned accordingly.

Only when he was going away, did I come back. But not in my adventurer getup. I came in my civilian get up.

I never showed my face while working as an adventurer and always had my helmet and mask on. And whenever I needed to go to a grocery shopping, brothel, or any other place, I would go in my normal attire with only a sword and my hidden wand. In this time and era, having a sword is quite normal. Bows and arrows are even more normal seeing as hunters use them regularly.

At first, I did this so that I could get the people to talk but after thinking for a bit, I realized that having a civilian identity would be a great boon. So, only 2 days later of my arrival, 'Kaito' came into this town looking for work. 'He' made enough appearances to get the people used to him while remaining aloof that no one suspected him. And whenever someone would ask a personal question, he would give half-truths and change the subject subtly.

Most people don't suspect anyone from the start and just agree to any answer that is given. Seeing as he lived in the outskirts of the town with his uncle and helps him in farming, no one suspected him for anything. He only comes to the town once or twice every week.

In any case, due to this, no one has been able to know my identity.

And I was counting on it for fooling the horse breeder too.

It worked like a charm.

That day was my off day but seeing as I nothing to do, I completed a small quest to kill 10 rats in the sewage for 5 silver coins. I completed the quest in an hour and brought back their tails as proof.

Once I got my reward, I exited the adventurer guild. I wasn't in any mood do any more quests. So, I spent my time in my favorite place, Firefly, getting my cock sucked. It was a brothel.

2 days after I came here and completed my first quest, I came to the only brothel in the town. Thankfully, I didn't have to ask for the directions as it was near the adventurer guild and I found it easily enough when I was walking around the town.

I have to admit that it was a good business tactic to have the brothel near the adventurer guild. I could guess it was done to keep all the riff-raff in one place that everyone ignores. People like to ignore the dark things and happenings around them. In the last weeks, I have been proved correct. People don't go near that part of town unless it is necessary.

Anyway, when I entered the brothel at that day, I was a little surprised to find it inactive. Then again, it was daytime.

I admit the matron of the brothel was flabbergasted when I bluntly asked for a girl who was master in giving fellatio. Even the nearby girls were surprised at my bluntness. Some even blushed though I don't know if it was due to vulgar language or my body. After all, my street clothes don't cover my chest and arms completely.

Still, the matron got her emotions under her control and introduced me to a few girls. I selected the dark elf girl. Her big bust played a big role in that selection. Her rates were also not much: Only 2 silvers for a head and a gold coin for a fuck. She liked it when I pounded my cock in her throat while holding on to both her ears which were quite sensitive.

In the last month, I have gone there a few times on my weekends to get off. I usually go there in the daytime so I never had to wait as the girls are usually free in the day time. I had sampled almost every girl's mouth and I have to say that the first girl was the best. That dark elf girl knew her way around the cock.

Day by day, my will is crumbling. I don't think I can take much before trying my hands (or is it cock) at fucking. These last 2 years have been really tiring since puberty hit me. I don't think many could last for 2 years if they had been in my position and had the power of a prince at their fingertips.

I really need to find some girl who is older than 16 and a virgin.

Anyway, when I went to the horse breeder in my 'Kaito' persona, the next morning, I didn't found him.

Instead of him, there was a group of adventurers. From them, I got to know that they were also waiting for the same guy. Judging by their naive looks, I knew they were newbies.

The guy who talked my ear off was another proof. I didn't want to listen to him bragging how he would get promotion in no time, etc but couldn't do anything as I had to wait for the horse breeder to come. I only listened to him with a half ear. From him, I came to know that they had an easy mission to protect the horse breeder though their pay was less as they would be traveling on horses to save time. But because they were going to the same destination, they took the mission.

At last, the horse breeder arrived just in time when I was considering murdering the guy. The guy was dumb as a rock. While his companions understood my mood, he talked off. I had just put my hand on the pommel of my sword, when the guy I was looking for, came.

He was visibly relieved to find a customer and I was relieved that he came.

Travelling was not easy with goblins, bandits, etc. preying on the people even with a company of adventurer. And he even had a few horses to worry about. So, I knew he wanted to sell some of his merchandise, so to speak. That way, he would have lesser things to worry about.

With some hard negotiation, the price significantly fell and I got a good horse for 20 Gold coins. And that was double the money that I got from the quests (at that time). It was good that I had some money with me otherwise I couldn't have afforded the horse after all I also spent money on food and girls.

I could have gotten the price a little lower but I was more than a little happy after getting my plan to work. Moreover, I was not a heartless person who would take joy in the loss of someone, no matter that the same person tried to scam me.

Once the deal was done, they sped away.

But getting the horse created some problems for me.

The owner of the house which I rented a room, refused to have a horse tied near his home. He asked for more rent if I wanted to have a horse. Obviously, I refused. After a little bit of negotiation, he agreed to give me a week's worth of time to find a new place to crash for a silver coin extra with the rent. The silver coin also included hay for the horse to eat.

Truthfully, I was already thinking of moving out.

I had no problems with the house or my landlord.

Well... I had some problems with the landlord. But it's not like I had a line of houses that I could rent.

The main reason to move out was that I just liked my privacy. Moreover, I couldn't draw runes on his house without his permission and thus was unable to erect wards on the house (Not that he would have agreed if I had asked). And it takes a fourth of my reserves to erect temporarily wards around the house daily so I can sleep at night without any worry. They only last for half a day. And if I want the house to be protected for the entire day, I had to sacrifice half of my reserves.

I didn't want that.

It was good that I only took low-level quests, otherwise it could have gotten me in some serious problem without my magical reserves to back me up.

In the end, I decided to buy a piece of land here. I didn't want to as that could mean settling my roots here but I had no other choice seeing as I was here for the foreseeable future.

Tomorrow would have been my day off but I have decided to take a day off today to find a new place just in case I need more than a day to find one.

After I woke up today, completed my morning rituals, and ate my breakfast, I exited the house in search of a house that is habitable for me in my civilian get up.

Unfortunately, no one was willing to sell the land even to my civilian persona. The only people willing to sell me the land lived farthest away from the Water town and they asked high prices for small plots of land.

I only learned the reason by chance. I went back to ask some more questions to the family with whom I was negotiating for the land. When I reached the door, I heard them talk. It was good that they didn't notice me otherwise I would have never learned that tidbit of information. I used a spell to hear them clearly.

Apparently, they don't own the land. They just took it when they settled here. But they have to pay taxes to the higher-ups according to the land they own. Only the people living in the city and near the city own the land.

They were laughing at me for being so gullible. Apparently, they thought they could get away with it as once I paid them the price, I wouldn't be able to do anything to them. They didn't know that I am an adventurer and could have killed them 10 times over without breaking any sweat.

On one hand, I was angry at the deception. On the other hand, I knew that it was my own fault. I should have researched before jumping into the fray. In the end, I just shook my head and walked away back to the house to eat lunch.

Still, I was happy that I learned that tidbit of information with the last day for leaving the house coming up the next day. I already wasted a day trying to buy the land.

While I was eating lunch, I got an idea.

Seeing as I didn't have any other choice, with the date of leaving the house being tomorrow, I decided to capture a plot of land quite a bit away from the other houses.

After I ate lunch, I went farther from the city. After a few hours of looking around, I found the perfect plot of land. It was practically between the forest and river which were 100 meters apart from each other. It was enough space to make a base.

Once, I found the spot, I went back and packed my stuff. There was not much extra stuff since I came here about a month ago. I only bought a few kitchen utensils to make my own food. And there was enough space in my trunk for them.

Then I took my leave from the house after paying 2 gold and 1 silver coin for rent and walked away with my trunk and horse to the land I found. I had to hurry up as it was getting dark.

When I got there, no one was around for hundreds of meters so no one took notice of stone hut forming from the ground in a few minutes.

It was nothing spectacular.

Just 4 walls in the shape of a square, a roof, and floor of stone that I raised from the ground. From the outside, it looked like a boulder in the shape of a 10x10x10 cube. I then hollowed out a door and a window from the opposite walls. I made a bed of stone on one side while I also made a chimney on the other side of the wall.

And Voila!

A temporary house was ready.

Once I raised the house from the ground up, I was spent magically. It took 40% of my magical reserves. But the work was not done.

I had to do the same for my horse too otherwise he could get cold and sick. If he makes noise, people would also notice him and no doubt steal him. Not to mention the monsters that could try to kill and eat him, especially goblins. While I don't think that they could come here without creating a ruckus, it could still happen. I didn't want to leave it at a chance.

So, I raised a similar structure thought without any chimney and bed so that he could move a little around. Instead of them, I made 2 big bowls at one side of the room for him to eat and drink. I think he loved his new home.

All in all, I spent 75% of my magical reserve in just a few minutes.

I took a little break after that as using three fourth of my magical reserves in 2 minutes comes with a cost. Side by side, I also checked if there was anything else that needed to be taken care of.

Once I had rested for a few minutes, I gave my horse his food. The problem of the water was taken care of with the river only a few dozens of meters ahead. Since the water was downstream, we didn't get any contaminated water too. It was one of the main factors in capturing the land here in this direction.

With my horse taken care of, I started preparing my food. First I collected some firewood from the forest and then I used the firewood to cook food. While I cooked food, the fire from the wood also warmed my house. While the winter season had just gone away, people could still feel a little cold at night.

Once, I had eaten and recovered some of my energy, I started carving runes. While there was darkness, no one would notice my house but in the morning, everyone and their mothers would be able to see it. And that would create problems.

Obviously, I didn't want that.

I used the runes to create wards around the house which would block people from scrying me. They would also not notice it unless they are actively searching for it. And naturally, it would paralyze a person for 24 hours who would try to enter the house forcefully.

The runes were of Dwarfish tongue seeing as it was probably one of the earliest languages of this world. Moreover, the dwarves are famous and known for their work of stones which I was drawing runes on.

I could have used the Elvish language as it also one of the earliest languages of the world but I believe that elvish runes are better in enchanting weapons and armors. I would know, seeing as I used them in enchanting my own weapons. The dwarfish runes are only a little worse than them in enchanting weapons and armors.

I drew more runes and filled all of them with my blood as the conductor. I had already filled 2 bottles with my blood for these types of situations so I didn't have to injure myself to get it. But I was only able to power runes for the above-mentioned wards before I succumbed to the magical, mental, and physical exhaustion. I was unconscious in a few seconds.

In those few seconds, I cursed myself for not going to the brothel before coming here as it was my off day. Now I could only go there next week as I didn't want to break the hobby of completing quests for 6 days per week.

...

**Next day**

I woke up feeling stiff from sleeping on the ground all night.

I was a little put out by waking up in an unfamiliar place. It took a little while to remember the previous night. And when I remembered, I shook my head and exited my new home.

I found the sun was already up for more than some hours meaning that I slept quite late. Though, I wasn't that surprised. Magical exhaustion is nothing to scoff at. Even now, my magical reserves were not full.

Seeing as I wasn't disturbed the whole night and no one is near my new house, gawking at it, I could say that my experiment was 100% successful, though I have to see if this remains the same in the future.

While I have theorized the making of wards with runes, this was the first time that I have used the runes for protecting home. Only time will tell if I am successful or not.

I went to the side building to check on my horse. I found him sitting on the ground. Seeing me, he stood up and trotted in my direction.

"Hey, big guy! Did you sleep well" I asked while petting his neck before pausing "I haven't given you a name. Have I?" I asked which resulted in an annoying neighing.

I suggested a few names but apparently they were not to his standards.

"How about Blast...?" I asked which resulted in approval sound

"Blast it is" I named him while giving him his food and water portions for today.

"Yeah! This is going to be our new home for the foreseeable future" I answered him "Eat your fill, Blast, we will be going on a quest today, okay. You will need the energy"

Once he was all settled for the next few hours, I completed my morning rituals before powering more runes. It was good that I already filled the runes with my blood yesterday. Even then, it took 25% of my magical reserves to get it right.

The new wards were for strengthening the stone walls so that they could withstand some attacks. Seeing as there were 12 walls (including floor and roof in both buildings), I had to carve and power the runes 12 times.

While many might think that if runes were so good and versatile, why no one uses them?

It is a perfectly good question.

Truthfully, many don't know that runes could be used for warding a place. They might have in the past but due to so many wars, quite a few branches of magic were lost. I found this branch by chance when I was experimenting with the runes about a year ago.

Nowadays, only a few use runes and only for enchanting weapons and armors. Warding is totally an alien concept for them. I haven't tell anyone of this because I know I won't be credited.

My tutors of magic would have tried to give it as their own if I had shown them this if they have believed me in the first place. Those old coots were not different than the nobles very much. And I definitely didn't want their standing to increase in my father's eyes. That would have disturbed the power balance in their favor.

Moreover, as I said previously, I am a selfish person. With many people knowing this, the value of my work would be diminished.

That's why no one knows about it. Moreover, it is still not perfect. The runes are needed to be carved on each wall and this can't be done to a whole castle without some serious work. And not everyone can carve a rune correctly. If even a single rune is incorrect, the whole thing comes down.

I have many plans for this branch of magic. Unfortunately, it will be a decade before I could implement them and get the results.

Anyway, seeing as I completely secured my new base/home, I started preparing my breakfast.

Once I had eaten my breakfast, I started walking towards the city. I left Blast at home as I didn't want anyone to suspect Kaito with my identity.

It didn't take much time to get there.

First I went to the blacksmith shop near the Adventurer guild as I left my armor to be modified the day before yesterday just after completing my quests. The shop was not much but conveyed the seriousness. Weapons and Armors of all types were lined in front of the shop to attract customers. In a single look, I easily identified that those weapons and armors were just for show. They were not practical at all.

With a shake of my head, I entered the shop. I found the shop empty with the owner doing nothing.

"Blacksmith-san, Did you complete my work?" I asked walking towards him.

"Yeah! I modified it yesterday" He said taking out my armor.

I donned the armor quickly and checked it by stretching and doing some katas.

Once, I was satisfied, I gave him a gold coin for his work.

"Do you need any weapon? We have a wide range of collection from elvish swords to dwarfish hammers"

I just gave him my swords with an amused smile.

While he inspected it, I browsed around to see if something would catch my eye. The last time, I was here, I didn't get much time to look around as it was getting already night time.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that caught my eye. There were some good enchanted weapons but nothing that I couldn't make myself.

"You have got some good enchanted weapons. Where did you get them, my friend" He asked.

For a second, I was silent before I answered "I know a guy who can enchant the weapons" I said.

I was not lying. I knew a guy (myself) who could actually know enchanting.

"If he passes through here, be sure to let him know that this shop would be honored to buy his services" He let me know.

I nodded and walked out.

I walked to the adventurer guild in some thoughts.

While I have no need for money, I can do with some extra cash. Extra money never hurt anyone.

Buying the horse actually dented my savings somewhat. I was lucky that my father didn't know about 100 gold coins that I hid in my trunk's secret compartment. My trunk was quite properly checked on my father's orders. That bastard even took 500 gold coins that I saved from my childhood.

I shook my head clear of my father's memories as I reached the adventurer guild after all I didn't want to make my mood bad by thinking of him in the morning.

When I reached the guild, I found the guild filled with adventurers.

Usually, I come in the afternoons so that I don't have to wait for a receptionist to get free. But after I got Blast, I have started coming here early so that I can complete more than 1 quest in a day.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait for much time seeing as I was running a little late due to my magical exhaustion induced sleep. So, the crowd was not much large.

"Good morning Receptionist-san" I greeted her.

Names have powers. People only give their names to their friends, family, lovers, or the people that they trust. It was why most people call them, by their work positions.

"Ah! Good Morning Mysterious Warrior. Just wait a minute. I have something for you" She said before I could say anything and started going through the stacks of papers.

I rolled my eyes at my nickname.

With my face always hidden, Mithril armor, enchanted weapons, I was nicknamed "The Mysterious Warrior" a few days after my debut.

Sometimes, I was even followed by a group of people who wanted to discover my identity but I always managed to lose them with the help of invisibility spell that I created some months ago.

I could see where they were coming from though that doesn't mean I had to like it. Didn't they know, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?

Then there were some idiots who thought they could take my armor and weapons for themselves from the newbie (me). Seeing as I am here, they obviously failed though they did come close due to the surprise ambush and they were only steel ranked adventurers too.

I was quite disgusted at myself for getting almost defeated by a bunch of thugs. Even if they surprised me, it was no excuse. After all, they were not trained in the ways of a warrior from a young age. They didn't have a tenth of the magical potential as me. And they didn't spend most of their childhood preparing for battle, working tirelessly on their skills.

I gave them extra beating for scaring me like that and making me angry. I didn't kill them as that would have been a waste. I was not some reckless idiot who doesn't think about the consequences. They were the lesser evil compared to the monsters. They definitely helped to cull them in the coming weeks seeing as they were still there.

Thankfully, they were the first and the last ones to do that. While they didn't tell anyone how they got beat up by a porcelain ranked adventurer, the smart ones realized that I did it. They had no proof but they still suspected me. Soon the rumor went around that I beat them for ambushing me (For once the rumor was correct).

After that episode, no one was stupid enough to attack me directly. Still, I decided to be on my guard.

Unfortunately, they still didn't leave me alone.

When the threat didn't work, they started bribing and flattering me.

Due to my quest completion rate, other adventurers started thinking that I was quite good (which I was). The next thing I know is I am getting dozens and dozens of invitations to join their Adventurer Party.

Two parties even fought for it. I was quite surprised by that incident. They seemed to think that winning in a fight would automatically give them the right to make my choice. I disabused them of their notions easily enough.

Even then, some didn't stop. I usually get at least one idiot who wanted me to join their party.

Unluckily for them, I had no intention of joining anyone's party. I was the lone wolf. I liked to be alone during the quest. That way I didn't have any baggage of saving others. I could go all out without worrying for anybody.

So, I politely but firmly rejected every invitation.

Some adventurers didn't like my refusal and cussed me which I ignored with practiced ease. Some were even stupid enough to attack me though they had enough presence of mind to do it outside the town while I was going for a quest.

Till now, no one has been successful. The people are even getting the idea of leaving me alone.

"Aha, here it is" The voice of the receptionist took me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and decided to focus on the present.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This is your promotion form. Seeing as you have completed the minimum number of quests which are 25 porcelain ranked quests, to get promoted to the obsidian rank. Please come to the hall on the first floor in the evening, day after tomorrow"

For a second, I was quite surprised before a smile came on my face.

Now, this is some good news. I wanted that promotion. The 10th rank quests have become quite stale. With the promotion, I could easily take 9th rank quests without any fanfare. Hell! I could even take some 8th rank quests.

"Very well!"

"This doesn't mean that you will be promoted for sure. There will be an interview which will decide that" She clarified

I wasn't worried even a little bit about not getting promoted. I was damn sure I will be promoted. From my memories and what I uncovered in the capital, they just check if one is lying about his quests or not.

I was not and thus I was not worried even the slightest.

"I understand" I nodded before continuing "I have a question not related to the promotion"

At her urging, I asked "What will happen if one encounter and complete a different quest while doing his quest"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but answered nonetheless "Hmm! If you have the proof of completing the different quest, the reward would be given accordingly"

Truthfully, I was getting bored. I couldn't take on a higher-ranked quest (higher than 8th rank) as that would have required me to be in a party of at least 4 adventurers. And only if at least a member of the party is higher, would I have been able to take on higher-level quests like 6th and 5th.

The problem is:

One: I don't want to join a party

Two: The higher ranked adventurer would be the leader of the party and would require me to follow his commands which I definitely didn't want to do.

I couldn't wait for the promotion. That would take too much time.

So, I devised a plan. The idea was this: I would take porcelain or obsidian ranked quest in an area that would have a higher level quest too. I just needed to ask if I would be eligible for getting paid for the higher-ranked quest that I 'accidentally' came across.

At first, I thought to ask the receptionist about some rules regarding the quests as I didn't want her to realize my intentions. My main question would have been hidden in a dozen questions so she wouldn't have suspected a thing.

But I realized that getting her cooperation would be valuable. It's not like she can do anything about it. Her job is to give quests to the adventurers with as much information as she can. And if she agreed, she could already pick up the quests which would save me a lot of time.

I quickly went to the bulletin board and started going through the quests.

It took some time but I found one quest where I needed to guard a trader to a nearby village. There was also a quest to kill bandits who were situated somewhere around the village. While the bodyguard quest was only 9th rank level, the extermination of bandits was 8th rank level quest. With my horse, I could easily go and come back just in time for my interview.

Moreover, I could also go to the village where I completed my first quest to check on my experiment. It was only some distance away from my destination. I haven't been able to check it out in the last month as I have been quite busy.

The only problem I could find was that the trader would want a party of adventurers to guard him instead of just one.

Sighing, I decided to check it out as I couldn't see any other quest where I could complete 2 quests simultaneously. If he expects more adventurer, I can just take another quest.

I gave the quest paper to the receptionist who arched an eyebrow after seeing the quest.

At my questioning look she explained "Usually, you don't do bodyguard quest"

I just shrugged "I wanted to do something different"

She nodded as if it cleared everything "Of course. Here is the address of your employer"

Once, she gave me the slip of paper which had the address of my employer, I quickly exited the guild.

...

**I wrote this chapter in a hurry so it might not look impressive. The next chapter will be of him completing the quests and getting a promotion. If there is enough space, I might even write a lime.**

**Also, I opened a pat-re-on account recently. If anyone would like to donate, they could go there and donate. The donation would never be a factor in updating any of my stories. The ID is the same: Hit1903.**


End file.
